


First Steps in Station Square

by Unpublished Draenog Glas Works (Hedgehog_Oatmeal)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_Oatmeal/pseuds/Unpublished%20Draenog%20Glas%20Works
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic where supposedly Sonic is a child and finds himself trying to live in Station Square for the first time, away from the nature he was so used to. Never published but gave the fic to a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps in Station Square

There was me, in the mirror. I looked so small and weak. The city scared me, and I heard the buzzing of motorbikes and cars pass by, staring at me. I wasn't anything new. They felt I was some sort of outsider that came here, trying to pass by the gas of cigarettes and gasoline. They have called them humans. They were once called gods. I never saw them more as those who lost their tails and lost everything simple about them. They wanted big things. Big homes, big cars, big everything, when I was okay with everything being small. Like me.

No one said anything. No hello was said. They kept walking. They were like shadowy ghosts. Never noticing me or wanting to know me, they went and paid for their big things with their green paper and I saw a small smile on their face before it went away. The big things brought them happiness for a little bit, then they suddenly realized they didn't need all these big things in their life after all, and inside, they were empty. I imagined a tea cup that they used to give me to warm me up with white milky chocolate, but there was none of that. The tea cup was empty and sad and had no use for us. It was put away in the cabinet. Then I never saw it until there was a use for it. Then it was happy, for a little bit.

The needles in the sky were longer than my eyes could reach, and I was scared, but I kept going, despite the mist that choked me. My ears rang with the sounds of honks and paper shufflings and footsteps that went nowhere, but I felt this place I went to was secretly silent. No one talked to each other at all. I've never seen anyone's face. We all floated here, and pretended the world outside didn't exist. And that we also pretended we didn't exist.

There was a god my tribe believed in before I left, my mother reading my goodbye note with no feeling in her face. No smiles and no frowns and no tears. I knew she always wanted me gone, since I had told her I didn't believe in Gaia, the lizard that slept underneath and around the earth's core. They drew pictures of Gaia, though they've never seen him. They also called him a boy, even though he may have been a girl, or had no feeling towards one or the other. We walked on his skin, but he slept so deeply that he never saw us, never felt us, never had an idea that we were here. They called me things such as I was a “blaspheme”, a “dissident”, whatever that meant. It wasn't for me, the village and religion they gave me on a plate and expected me to eat all of it. I was allergic to it, but they didn't believe me. I ate it, and I threw it up because I couldn't handle it in my tummy.

Then they punished me. I wasn't right for these things. I left, and no one had said anything, except for maybe a small pink hedgehog who always liked me and teased me about being married to her. I didn't know what happened to her, but maybe she felt everything in the village wasn't right for her. Weird, as she was always known as a good girl who followed everyone's commands without asking why, and she did everything her parents asked her to, even read some scripts of Gaia that maybe she thought was always wrong. Gaia slept for more than a million years, yet I never saw him, and I didn't think he was real. It was unfair that they told me that my daddy never was there in my life, was always a ghost and just left mommy when she took care of me, and I might've had an imaginary friend that they said I could no longer believe in, even if he was good and said good things and treated me good. He was bad because he wasn't there. Gaia was there, yet they killed the other tribes because they believed, truly, that he was there. And I wasn't sure if the grownups were right anymore.

They forgot something all of a sudden. I wished they could have it back, and I'm sure they pray to Gaia under the earth if they could have it back too, but maybe it never was there to begin with. Born with eyes that were seeing, ears that could hear, and a mouth that can speak, but they didn't do what they felt was right, because they were afraid of the true gods out there, the humans. Machines were what they had, and it could wreck everything we had, everything we built, all for the cause of making factories and stores and a city like this where, even in my small eyes, I felt like no one was alive or wanted to be alive. We lived in a thick smog of smoke. No one was here. We walked to where ever we wanted, and nothing and nobody could do anything, because no one could notice us, no one could get angry at us, and no one could cry for us. Everyone here was dead. My color was fading fast, I knew it, but I kept going. Answers could be here. Of the things that no one told me that I needed to be told. Humans didn't like me, but if I told them everything and about what they once were when they were alive, then they could tell me about this weird force that this doctor I knew was crazy about, called the Chaos Emeralds.


End file.
